Bulk Cruiser
BACKGROUND The Neutron Star-class bulk cruiser was a class of capital ship used by the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance, manufactured by Rendili StarDrive. They were designed during the Clone Wars to serve as second-line ships Though produced during the Clone Wars, none of these ships saw service in that conflict, as the sudden Separatist defeat made the Rendili ships obsolete. The Empire had little interest in the outdated design and bought only a few for tests and for patrolling secure sectors. The majority were sold to private concerns. These bulk cruisers were frequently used by planetary and sectorial authorities as patrol vessels in poor systems and fringe world. Some of them were even used as armed freighters, but their poor performance and high maintenance cost put most of these ships out of commission. The Alliance to Restore the Republic deployed some of these vessels, but they often required escort to be effective. Despite the class's capability of carrying starfighters, it hardly counted as an advantage given that most other medium-sized warships were capable of hosting fighters. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, Private Concerns Ship Type: Neutron Star (modifed as a carrier) Class: Bulk Cruiser Manufacturer: Rendili Stardrive Crew: 1,993 Gunners: 57 Troops: 200 Pilots: 75 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 125 000 (1B) Bridge 4 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 1 000 (3) Hangers (3) 3 500 ea (4) Main Engines (9) 5 000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (6) 1 500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 275 ea Large Airlocks (4) 900 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 180 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 90 Quad laser Cannon (30) 225 ea Tractor Beam Projector (2) 500 ea (5) Shields 17 000 side (102 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 50md points of damage or less. Anything more than 50md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying hanger decks will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 70 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 12 Back Up Hyperdrive (33 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 600m Height: 165m Width: 160m Weight: 4+ million tons tons Cargo: 5,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannon (30, 10 forward, 10 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 3.4km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks (up to as many as 8 or more) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projector (2 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Towing SECONDARY PURPOSE: Capture RANGE - SPACE: 60 000km DAMAGE: Traget caught and held unless lock can be broken RATE OF FIRE: 3 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike, no bonus beyond combat range SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 60 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 125,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Fighters - 36 starfighters of various types. Transports - 3 Freighters or shuttles Vehicles - Many small vehicles like speeder bikes and land speeders REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)